


"Focus on my Voice."

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: He whirled wildly. His heart raced. He cursed viciously. Still, no scarred git appeared."IF YOU’RE DEAD I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”When an auror mission goes awry, panic ensues. But thankfully, Draco still has sarcasm to keep him going.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 54





	"Focus on my Voice."

_“POTTER!”_

The scream shredded his throat, thick, suffocating, blinding smoke billowing around him. As coughs and splutters doubled him over, only the hissing of the emptying gas canister met his ears. 

_“HARRY!”_

He whirled wildly. His heart raced. He cursed viciously. Still, no scarred git appeared.

_“IF YOU’RE DEAD I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”_

A laugh. An honest to god, half-chuckle, half-choke of a laugh wheezed through the darkness from somewhere on his left. It was weak. It was maddening. And it was utterly glorious. 

“Don’t you fucking laugh at me, you prick!” he howled as Potter’s harsh, hacking coughs set his heart pounding once more. “Where the fuck are you?” 

“Over here,” Potter rasped.

“I’m once again astounded by your helpfulness, oh saviour,” he called, pointklessly attempting to clear the smog by flapping his hands. “Care to be more specific?”

“I can’t see to tell you, idiot—” Draco could _hear_ the scarhead’s eye roll—“you’ll have to focus on the sound of my voice.” 

“But it’s so disgusting! It hurts my ears!” 

Potter’s grumble of a retort was swallowed by the fumes.

“If you want me to _focus_ your stupid voice, I need to be able to _hear_ your stupid voice, Potter!” 

“I said you’re disgusting, you wanker!” 

Cursing the fates for landing him with his asshole of a partner, the cretins who’d stolen their wands, and the elements that made smoke possible for good measure, Draco tentatively shuffled forward, comforting himself with plans for revenge. But a few minutes later, when he tripped over something that hissed and swore, all plans to slap Potty-mouth silly drowned instantly.

"Are you hurt?" He demanded, automatically checking over the vague lump that was Potter. He scowled as hands smacked his away.

"I’m fine, you twit—just help me up!” 

But a few sighs, pained grunts, and clicked joints later, an obviously not fine Potter was still squarely on the floor, and Draco’s heart began performing acrobatics once more. 

“Hey,” Potter’s disgustingly soft yet firm voice soothed after a moment of blind panic. “We’ll be okay.”

Somehow, with warm, calloused hands squeezing his, Draco believed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and find me on Tumblr, @april-thelightfury115 :D


End file.
